Appointment in Samarra
by rettop20
Summary: el regreso inesperado de un importante personaje cambiara el destino de los hermanos Winchester asì como el destino del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

ppointment in Samarra

_siempre has sido un hijo para mi, dejo salir tristemente de sus labios estas palabras mientras veía como SAM se acercaba a el con los ojos fríos de un cazador. Solo dispuesto a realizar su cometido.

_ Tu hermano tenia razón eres un maldito robocop.

Sam estaba silencioso había escuchado todo lo que Bobby le decía pero en verdad no le importaba. La única cosa que le preocupaba era impedir que su hermano o el ángel pusieran su alma dentro de el.

La última cosa que quería era quedar como un inútil roto, Incapacitado para pelear o defenderse, necesitaba sangre de su padre pero, John estaba muerto y la única figura paterna que reconocía era a Bobby, lamentablemente tendría que buscar a otra persona que le ayudara con la búsqueda de información, viejos rituales y encantamientos. hasta ahora solo conocía a Bobby y Dean era bastante inútil si se trababa de investigar...

Se había convertido en un mejor cazador era una maquina de matar su mente estaba en paz, ninguna pealadilla o alucinación desde que fue arrastrado del agujero que albergaba a lucifer y Michell,..

Estaba limpio de sangre de demonio era un SAM 100% mejorado y no quería cambiar eso.

Se paro detrás de la silla donde tenia amarrado a Bobby,- de verdad no lo siento Bobby necesito tu sangre para hacer el hechizo y necesito mucha de ella no se si vivirás para contarlo pero no te preocupes le diré a Dean que moriste en paz.

Sam tomo la cuchilla de plata y la puso sobre el cuello de Bobby buscando la posición perfecta para hacer el corte.

Bobby cerro sus ojos esperando el eminente golpe, nunca imagino que su vida terminaría así el prácticamente había criado a los muchachos.

Sam tomo aliento y se dispuso a cortar la garganta de Bobby... Cuando detrás de el escucho una voz una voz muy familiar una voz que no escuchaba hace años y nunca pensó en escuchar denuevo, era una voz firme y enojada.

_baja la navaja y desata a Bobby AHORA...

SAM bajo el brazo impresionado de como una simple voz podía someterlo a hacer lo que le ordenaba...esto no estaba bien...pensó. Por un segundo que pareció una eternidad no hubo movimiento alguno en la habitación.

Con un rápido movimiento SAM se di vuelta y ataco al hombre parado detrás de el, pero el hombre era mas rápido que el y con un movimiento rápido evito el puñal que iba directo a su pecho, tomo la muñeca de SAM y lo hizo caer al suelo, le arrebato la cuchilla de las manos y le dijo con una furiosa voz...te dije que desataras a Bobby AHORA! .

Sam no sabia que hacer sabía que podía derrotar al hombre con una mano pero su inconciente se lo impedía era como si fuera una fuerza superior creo que a esto lo llaman respeto, pensó.

Se paro lentamente y empezó a desamarrara Bobby.

Por otro lado Bobby todavía sentado dándole la espalda a Sam estaba en estado de shock no había visto la escena, pero esa voz era inconfundible, como podría ser posible… Sam respondía a la voz _ o mi dios talvez después de todo hay esperanza talvez todo sea como antes y pondremos fin a esta guerra que tiene al mundo la filo del abismo y la destrucción.

Sam termino de soltar a Bobby, este se sobo las muñecas y se giro lentamente sobre sus pies. no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Ahí estaba parado su antiguo amigo sonriendole. Boby le devolvió la sonrisa luego se giro y le dio un rápido puñetazo en la mandíbula a SAM el cual callo al suelo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Bobby se giro nuevamente y se dirigía a su viejo amigo dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Como sucedió esto pregunto Bobby con la voz casi quebrada, nunca creí en Ángeles respondió John mirando hacia el cielo, pero este me dijo que el mundo esteba a solo unos pasos de destruirse, y como todo esto empezó conmigo, después de todo si Mary no hubiera echo aquel trato para salvarme esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Este ángel me dio algo que pertenece al tipo en el suelo, dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Sam que todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

Sam miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada asentida de John- así es Sam tu alma en estos momentos esta en mi posesión. -Y no te preocupes agrego- después de notar como la mirada de Sam se ponía fría denuevo todos su instintos de cazador al flor de piel para impedir que pusieran esa cosa rota en su cuerpo que lo estropearía para siempre,

-dios mismo se ocupo de rescatarla de la jaula y se aseguro que nada malo pasara con ella.

Sam no sabia que hacer su mente era un torbellino lo único que quería era salir corriendo pero este John tenia poder sobre el, su sentido de supervivencia le decía que era mejor permanecer donde estaba.

John se acerco a Sam y le extendió la mano para que se levantara, Sam no lo miró se levanto.- pero no con la ayuda de el-, solo se quedo ahí parado mirándolo con su mas gran cara de intimidación, la cual no tenia ningún efecto en John.

-se que en estos momentos no sientes nada pero esto es por los vampiros; por dejar que esas repugnantes bestias convirtieran a mi hijo en uno de ellos, por hacer alianza con demonios, por mentirle a Dean sabiendo que desde siempre lo único que a hecho es cuidar de ti, pero por sobre todo… (John hablaba muy calmado pero se sentía el enojo en su voz) por tratar de matar al único amigo, a la única familia que les queda en el mundo, se que no sientes nada que eres un frío sin corazón pero también se que tu cerebro funciona muy bien, y esta demás decir que sabes que lo que haces esta mal solo que parece no importarte, con estas ultimas palabras, John paro de hablar.

Entonces Sam sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla, John lo había golpeado tan fuerte que lo hizo voltearse, Sam se giro para encontrar a John con lagrimas en sus ojos, froto su mejilla adolorida, con el golpe sintió que algo había entrado en el era como si respirara por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de pronto todos sus miedos, temores, alegrías, odio, tristeza… el había sentido…. Estaba triste y alegre al mismo tiempo, demasiado shockeado para decir algo se quedo mirando hacia el suelo, John puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó levemente, Sam levanto la vista embargada de silenciosas lagrimas incapacitado de articular palabra.

-hola Sammy, John dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

John puso su mano en el rostro de Sam levantándolo para que este lo mirara- vamos budy di algo.

John temía que todo este asunto del alma rota fuera verdad y haber condenado a su hijo a vivir una vida miserable por el resto de su vida, pero para su alivio Sam levanto su vista encontrando la mirada de su padre… de sus labios la única palabra que salio fue "papa" y luego se lanzo a los brazos de John tan fuerte como impidiendo que se fuera de su lado, Sentía que si lo soltaba todo volvería a ser como antes, todo desaparecería… recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

John solo sostenía a su hijo había pasado tanto tiempo de la ultima vez que vio a Sam tanto tiempo de no sentir el calido afecto de uno de sus hijos y realmente los extrañaba, desde el momento que vendió su alma para salvar la vida de Dean, después de sufrir las torturas en el infernó, el vio todo como sus hijos sufrían vio como Dean era asesinado y arrastrado hacia el infierno incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo, vio como sus hijos se dieron las espalda. Había y habían sufrido tanto que el único lugar donde deseaba estar en estos momentos era aquel. Y no irse nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche decaía, una sinuosa claridad de apoco ganaba la batalla a la oscuridad discreta al principio per en lo que parecía unos pocos segundos tomaba el control del cielo, apartando a la oscuridad la que de apoco se sumergía más allá del horizonte.

Era una fría mañana se había quedado mirando como las estrellas llenaban el cielo y como estas se desvanecían en la nada, recordaba los sueños acerca de Mary, más bien las pesadillas en las cuales ella siempre era devoraba por las llamas y el nunca podía alcanzarla a tiempo, cada noche que lo consumía el cansancio de cada día de su vida, las pesadillas aparecían, cada vez desde que se separo de su hijo mayor estas volvían con más frecuencia pensó que se volvería loco hasta que se reunió de nuevo con sus hijos, tal vez nunca se los diría peo el día que se rencontraron para eliminar al demonio de ojos amarillos sus pesadillas se desvanecieron en el aire, pero era demasiado duro para confesarles a sus hijos que ellos eran la causa demasiado orgulloso, demasiado testarudo como Mary solía llamarlo, Sam había heredado eso de él, en cambio Dean el mayor su forma de ser era la de Mary, John podía verla cada vez que miraba a su hijo en los ojos ahí estaba la mirada protectora de su esposa, Dean su hijo mayor que ahora se encontraba perdido quien sabe donde tratando de encontrar la forma de devolver el alma a su hermano menor, Dean daría la vida por su hermano y ya lo había hecho, John presencio como sus hijos sufrían, los demonios lo forzaron a presenciar como Dean vendía su alma para salvar la de su hermano, la carrera por matar a Lilith y evitar que el apocalipsis comenzara, vio como sus hijos los cuales siempre cuidaban de ellos mutuamente se daban la espalda y se traicionaban y mentían, la furia insaciable de Sam por venganza que lo consumió hasta convertirlo en una bestia que no podía sobrevivir sin sangre de demonios corriendo por sus venas. No podía creer que aquel hombre consumido por la venganza, ahora se encontraba a unos metros de él durmiendo plácidamente le recodaba cuando era adolecente tanto había pasado desde aquel entonces cosas de las que no se enorgullecía, les había fallado como padre, pero ahora era tiempo de enmendar las cosas y esta pequeña luz de esperanza apareció un día que se encontraba en el infierno ya no lo torturaban hace tiempo que los demonios ya no les importaba torturarlo, se habían ido hace mucho pero John seguía atado al potro de tortura le parecían que había pasado una eternidad ahí, de hecho así era 200 años aunque el concepto tiempo no existía ahí abajo solo se mantenía siempre lo mismo la misma oscuridad el mismo frio los mismos gritos de lamas torturadas, la locura se apoderaba de todos en ese lugar pero no de John este se mantenía fuerte tenía que salir de ahí como fuera tratar de salvar a no al mundo era demasiado tarde para eso solo a dos, sus hijos era lo único que separaba su mente de la cordura de la locura y a su pesar cada día la veía más cercana.

Estaba imaginando su vida antes del incendio el primer día de escuela de Dean cuando llego a casa con una de las sonrisas más amplias porque en su clase estaba Susana Williams una de las niñas mas lindas que había visto en su vida, en la cara de John apareció una sonrisa su hijo y su pequeña debilidad al sexo opuesto se había desarrollado desde pequeño.

El día que Mary le había informado que estaba embarazada de nuevo de su pequeño Sam, que para ser el menor de los hermanos sobrepasaba en estatura a Dean desde que había cumplido los 15 años, hecho por el cual los dos discutían la mayor parte del tiempo, según Dean no era natural que su hermano menor fuera más alto que él lo, por lo que la mayoría de el tiempo insinuaba que su padre lo había encontrado en medio del bosque y era descendiente de pie grande.

John trataba de recordad cada precioso momento que compartió con sus hijos, era lo único que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaba en el infierno lo mantenía cuerdo, fue aquella vez que estaba consumido en sus pensamientos cuando un demonio que nunca había visto se aproximo a él, John ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos lo más probable era que venían a torturarlo nuevamente y después ofrecerle sacarlo del potro para torturar a almas que llegarán al infierno pero al contrario este lo saludo, "hola John," tenía un irritante acento ingles mescla de escocés pensó John todavía sin abrir los ojos. "mi nombre es Crawley soy el nuevo mandamás por aquí por si no lo sabías ha pasado un tiempo pero quería presentarme formalmente al hombre cuyos hijos son la causa por la cual he sido galardonado con dicho honor," –"mis hijos John abrió los ojos con sorpresa ellos no ayudarían a un demonio aunque su vida dependiera de eso y tu. . . tu ¿quién demonios eres?,"-"como dije anteriormente soy Crawley el nuevo gerente de esta pequeña empresa y he venido a ofrecerte un pequeño trato a cambio de tus servicios y una pequeña recompensa que seguro no rechazaras," John lo miro unos segundos desconfiado de cada palabra que este hombre había dicho pero se mantuvo callado quería escuchar que es lo que quería decirle, no que consideraría la propuesta de un demonio pero algo sabia de sus muchachos y quería escuchar que pasaba con ellos. –"mjj. . . (El demonio aclaro su garganta), como iba diciendo gracias a tus hijos soy el nuevo rey por aquí el infierno me pertenece," –"¿pero cómo? Pregunto John un poco ansioso que tenían que ver Sam y Dean con todo esto, "ya llegare a eso ¨mate¨ como iba contando una gran batalla estaba a punto de librarse en la tierra el mismísimo apocalipsis y tus hijos. . . bueno ellos eran los responsables y los destinados a actuar como trajes de batalla de Lucifer y Michel en esta guerra," John no hacía caso de lo que el demonio le relataba ¿sus hijos, responsables del mismísimo apocalipsis? Esto no podía ser cierto este demonio trataba engañarlo, y no caería en su trampa. "pero en último momento apareció un tal muchacho no tan apuesto pero cambio el curso de las cosas creo que su nombre es Adam, un pequeño secreto de tu pasado no John," Crawley le guiño un ojo seguido de una fuerte carcajada, "anduvimos de andanzas e John, en que iba. . . a si la batalla tomo lugar en Laurens gracioso como el destino toma forma no, bueno para no entrar en detalles la batalla termino sangrienta con Bobby y ese roñoso de Castiel muertos Adam y Sam que en esos momentos actuaban de trajes para Lucifer y Michel, gran actuación sin embargo, arrojados al infierno, y tu pobre Dean solo sin su hermano".

John lo miraba boquiabierto Dean y Sam en la guerra del infierno y el cielo y qué Demonios hacía Adam en todo esto, John se había asegurado que Adam no sufriría el mismo destino que sus hermanos fueron forzados a vivir, se aseguro que Adam tuviera la vida que Sam siempre soñó con tener al menos uno de sus hijos, pero ahora se enteraba que Adam. . . Adam y Sam en el infierno! Solo ahora las palabras del demonio tomaban sentido en su cabeza, "¡donde están mis hijos, si están en el infierno quiero verlos maldito demonio, que has hecho con ellos!

"calma Johnny ellos ya no se encuentran aquí, yo mismo me encargue de revivir a Sam en este momento se encuentra en una pequeña empresa, tratara de matar a Bobby, y como el alma de Bobby me pertenece y en realidad lo necesito para encontrar algo que llevo tiempo buscando, tu muchacho me está poniendo las cosas bien difíciles desde que lo saque del infierno", -"¿y qué pasa con Adam que has hecho con él?, pregunto John tratando inútilmente de liberarse la locura por la que había escapado ahora se estaba apoderando de él, "respecto a el menor no sé nada cuando baje ahí el ya no estaba no se que habrá pasado ya que Lucifer se encontraba allí así como Michel, pero no había señales de Adam por ninguna parte, pero eso no importante es de Sam por el que he venido no el otro, como ya te he dicho se me ha hecho imposible controlarlo y todo por esa maldita cosa inútil que ustedes llaman alma, esa insignificante cosita que parece ser tan importante para tu clase, no me lo tomes a mal no era mi intensión devolverlo a la tierra sin su alma pero cuando llegue ahí ya era demasiado tarde Lucifer y Michel habían usado el alma de Sam como bolsa de golpes estaba demasiada corrompida, rota, volvería a Sam loco para cuando su cuerpo tomara posesión de él", -"y que tiene eso que ver con migo, que es lo que quieres de mi!" –"es algo muy importante, veras estoy reclutando a los mejores cazadores del mundo para que realicen un pequeño trabajo de tiempo parcial, estoy buscando a los alfa de todas las especies de monstros que existen, ellos guardan un pequeño secreto sin importancia para algunos pero muy importantes para los planes que tengo, los alfas seguro los recuerdas te topaste con uno ya hace mucho tiempo," John recordó a uno de los pocas bestias durante su vida de cazador a la cual no había podido eliminar, un metamorfo el más poderoso con el que había luchado demasiado inteligente había tomado la forma de Dean y Sam cambando tan rápidamente entre uno y otro que le fue imposible matarlo al final no supo que paso el metamorfo, se despertó en la cama de un hospital dos días después con un brazo roto muchos golpes en todo su cuerpo y ante el dos par de ojos muy preocupados por él. . .

Si los recuerdos que quieres que haga, ¿cazarlos? Te recuerdo que estoy en el infierno no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, no que te ayudaría,"-"supuse que dirías eso, por eso es que traje esto con migo," saco algo de su bolsillo algo que cabía en su palma y del que salía un resplandor que ilumino todo el lugar, "sabes lo que es esto Johnny ,(le dijo acercando su mano cerca a los ojos de John y meneándola) esto es el alma de tu hijo Sam sin esto, Sam no es más que un objeto sin sentimientos su único objetivo es matar y cumplir con su cometido incluso si su hermano a cualquiera se opone el mataría a Dean sin pensarlo siquiera como en estos momentos se encuentra en la casa de Bobby a punto de matar a el único amigo y familia que siempre ha estado cuidando de ellos, así que me dices John estas dispuesto a trabajar para mí en cambio te daré tu vida y el alma de Sam,"

"acabas de decir que su alma esta corrompida, rota que sería peligroso ponerla en su lugar, posiblemente acabaría con Sammy, COMO QUIERES QUE CONFIE EN TI MALDITO DEMONIO JAMAS TRABAJARE PARA TI!" –"no te precipites, no firmaremos un contrato por tu alma ni nada parecido solo tu palabra de que me traerás a todos los alfa que puedas atrapar a cambio del el alma de Sam la cual no estará corrompida ya que e averiguado que los únicos que pueden sanar un alma y dejarla intacta son aquellos que ayudaron a formarla, o sea sus padres, solo tienes que sostenerla y devolverla no se dé qué modo pero creo que lo averiguaras cuando llegue el momento preciso, que me dices Johnny. . . tic- toc. . . el tiempo pasa y Sam está más cerca de Matar a Bobby y no tardara en eliminar a Dean si este se interpone en su camino."

John se encontraba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando como amanecía, un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos Sam se había movido de lugar sobre la cama, John se dio vuelta para encontrar a su hijo sonriéndole, "buenos días papá", dijo Sam, había tenido miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todo era un sueño pero no ahí estaba parado John velando su sueño la primera vez en años que durmió como un bebe, mucho tiempo, pensó. . . demasiado, -"hola Sammy espero que hayas descansado, nos espera un largo camino tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano," –"Sam se levanto de la cama rápidamente y no pudo contenerse de abrasar a John al que le tomo por total sorpresa como se comportaba su hijo, cuando Sam se aparto de el de seco una lagrima de su rostro con la manga de pijama, el gesto le pareció a John bastante infantil por lo que no pudo contener una sonrisa Sam lo miro y le dijo. "te extrañe, cada momento desde que moriste, ahora ya entiendo por qué hiciste todo, siempre era para mantenernos a salvo a mí y a Dean, lo siento mucho". . . fue casi un murmullo pero John lo había escuchado bien, Sam el rebelde Sam que nunca cedió un centímetro para complacer a John ahora se estaba disculpando, los ojos de John se embargaron de lagrimas pero ninguna cayo demasiado orgulloso para dejar que su hijo lo viera llorar, pero no pudo contener un abraso que Sam recibió con los brazos abiertos, John le susurro al oído "no tienes que sentir culpable por nada todo fue mi culpa y espero que algún día me perdones por la vida que les hice pasar a ti y a tu hermano,"-"eso quedo en el pasado papá". . . se mantuvieron así por un momento hasta que un sonido los hizo voltearse,-"mmm no se si lo recuerdan pero el mundo está en el inodoro y no hemos recibido ninguna noticia de Dean ese idjit (idiota) que se fue tras el jinete de la muerte para reponer el alma de Sam" Bobby dijo un poco mal humorado, -" por supuesto que lo recuerdo" dijo John apartando a Sam un poco, "¿listo para trabajar?" le pregunto a Sam –"sí señor


End file.
